There is a wide variety of gambling card games. In some, all participants are on an essentially equal footing; others are of the casino type in which there is a dealer or “house” which operates the game and against which the players play. The present invention is concerned with the latter type of game (although, of course, it may be agreed that different players can become dealer as the session progresses).
Different types of games can involve different degrees of complexity and skill. It is desirable for a game to have the right degree of complexity; if it is too complex then many potential players will be put off, whereas if it is too simple, then potential players will soon lose interest. The same applies to skill; if little or no skill is involved (eg simply cutting for the highest card for fixed stakes) then potential players will soon lose interest, whereas if it appears to demand a high level of skill, then many potential players will be put off.
The object of the present invention is to provide a game which is novel and attractive (ie involves intermediate levels of complexity and skill).